Karob S. Colting
Karob is a Knight in service to Queen Madelynne I. Appearance Karob's otherwise handsome face is marred by multiple scars; One from the top left hand side of his forehead to the bottom right of his chin, another straight down the ride side of his cheek, three on the left coming from the bottom up, as well as a claw mark which extends the entirety of his forehead. He has one green eye, the other's socket covered by an eyepatch of worgen skin. He is generally either seen in Judgement regalia, or heavy armor of silver and crimson. Due to heavy training and years of war, Karob's chest has recieved as much abuse as his face, particularly stab marks along his arms. Along with this comes the body of a Knight, which has served to keep him alive during his service to the Crusade, as well as his current service to Her Majesty. Service to the Crusade Karob was an active member of the Scarlet Crusade from the age of seventeen to twenty-four, counting years of mounted and paladin training. Once he was seen as ready for combat, he was sent into a patrol of other calvarymen, which mainly burned plagued villages and defended the Monastery. It was one of the many that were sent to help Tyr's Hand. Of which most died, leaving only three alive, including Karob. Shortly after Tyr's Hand was destroyed and Hearthglen stolen, Karob married the leader of his patrol, and his former trainer, who was kidnapped and slain a year later. This, along with many of the other calvarymen's deaths, caused what remained to be relocated and scattered, which resulted in Karob being sent to Stormwind to assist Brother Crowley. The Royal Army A year of steadily decreasing hope for the Crusade's victory pushed Karob farther from it, considering himself to be deemed unfit for combat and disgraced. Although, at the time, he had some amount of loyalty to the League, their unharnessed hatred toward a woman who appeared only to want for the good of the Kingdom drove him away from them as well. Whereas the Royal Army seemed to be Lordaeron's only hope, one that wouldn't hand over the Throne to a southern king, or to an Oathbreaker. The courts moved his loyalty from wavering to absolute, and their devotion to risk their own lives in the First Grand Crusade assured it. His loyalty grew fanatical out of fear for Lordaeron, that a woman so willing to take up the Burden of the Crown should perish was equal to the Crusade dying off entirely. Furthermore, that one who cared for Lordaeron as much as Her Majesty deserved more than his Oath. His fanaticism only became stronger after the Dread Rebellion, falling back into paranoia afterwards. Personality What one would expect from a zealot; fanatical loyalty. Karob's experiences with House Creed caused him to become more hateful toward men and women outside of the Royal Army, as well as the Silver Hand's betrayals causing him to become wary of many of their Knights. He remains neutral in his opinion of most of Her Majesty's Knights, with exception of the Royal Guard and Ebonloch, the former being the Queen's elite and the latter proving utterly useful and the targets of traitors. Which, to him, only proved them more trustworthy. Some form of chivalry remains alive in him, however flickering. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian